An Angel in a Blanket
by One Short Day
Summary: “A baby? How could you be having a baby!” Taylor smiled. “Well, Summer, it’s a long story…” RA/TT & SC/SR. A little AU, I guess? Rated for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Taylor. Sadly. Or anyone one else, either…

**Author's Note: **Taylor & Ryan are the best coouupppleee. Yes? …Yes. There is probably going to be some mature themes, to be honest, I mean… why wouldn't there be?

"_A baby? How could you be having a baby?!" Taylor smiled. "Well, Summer, it's a long story…" RA/TT & SC/SR._

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

_Taylor and Summer sat across each other on Summer's bed. The small pictures of Marissa on her dressers did bug Taylor, causing her to awkwardly shift, but she dealt with it… she kept telling herself, 'At least they aren't in **Ryan's **room' and that usually satisfied her thoughts of her "new" best friend, Summer Roberts. Today, though, she had not even **thought **about the pictures… there was something – some**one **– on her mind._

_'So what was it you wanted to tell me, Tay?' Summer asked. Taylor noticed if she hadn't given anyone a nickname, they weren't a good friend of hers. Yeah, it was annoying as hell, but whatever. Being included, being a friend, which was good enough. Well, well enough for "Tay", at least._

_'Well, Summer, I…' And now, Taylor couldn't say. She had it all planned out; what she was going to say and everything. She froze, like a statue! How? How was it possible for her to freeze like that? Summer's dark eyes looked at her with a questioning look swirling around them._

_'Spit it out, Tay.' Summer urged, setting a slender hand forcefully on the equally slender shoulder. Taylor never could tell how such a small girl like Summer could be so violent and strong… but women were tough, just take a look at the walking-talking snake of a mother, Veronica Townsend!_

_'I'm having a ... baby!' Taylor quickly spit out the word "baby" as she finished her sentence. The emotions in Summer's eyes quickly changed to shock and maybe even curiosity… but Taylor wasn't good at reading faces, even like an easy person like Summer._

_'How!? What?! A baby? How could you have a baby!?' Summer shouted, startled. It was a good thing no body was home or else they would probably hear Summer's shrieks. Her hand was still firmly clutching Taylor's shoulder, making Taylor gently pull it off of her shoulder. A small smile curled onto Taylor's lips, though. Summer had to know the whole story, didn't she? And now Taylor could tell her._

_"Well, Summer, it's a long story."_

* * *

**Author's Note: **And from here, it's Taylor's POV, talking to Summer about it… so if she says, 'You' at any point, just picture yourself as Summer or pretend she talking to Summer.


	2. CH1: Goodbye, Pool House!

**Chapter: **Goodbye, Pool House!

**Disclaimer: **No Taylor or Autumn for me. tear none of the others, either.

**Author's Note: **Hehe, reviews are loved! Though I don't know how much I'm going to write frequently, but I promise, I'll continue it as much as I can.

* * *

I smiled at Ryan as he walked through the doors towards me. Yeah, okay, he still lived in a pool house near Sandy and Kirsten… but they wouldn't hear us, right? But that wasn't his intention when he asked me over… I mean, you know boys and their hormones. I guess Ryan grew out of that, though… or maybe he hasn't. Anyways, off subject. So, I was sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come home from work and he did. Obviously. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against mine lightly and hugged me tightly.

'Hey, Hun.' He whispered gently, setting his hand on my side and leaning in for another kiss, this time a bit deeper. I blushed a tad bit, though. I still get a bit embarrassed being around Ryan. He's so strong and handsome and his blue eyes just make me melt. Compared to my boring eyes and my not so nice body, I guess you could say he's a goddess. Or, a God…

'Hello, Ryan.' I replied after he pulled away from me. I had a smile of my face, avoiding the face that his lips were away from mine after I got such a small taste of them. I sighed gently as he got up and turned on a light. Well, I thought, at least it's brighter.

'What do you think of finding our own place?' He asked casually, but I could tell he was real scared to tell me that. Why else would he kiss me so gently like that? I knew he was just fattening me up for the kill! Er—I mean, the question...

'Uh, Ryan? You sure about this?' I asked slowly, getting up and setting my hands on his large shoulders. His hands found my waist as he pulled me up onto one of his dressers, trapping me between his strong arms.

'Yeah.' Ryan replied, surprisingly animated. It's not like Ryan to be cheerful, and you know that. He was acting so weird at the time, probably because of all of those thoughts running through his head. He was so cute when he was acting!

'Alright! You're finding it, though; I still have to find a job.' I replied a bit hesitantly. He looked at me sternly and mumbled, 'I thought we could do it together…' He was back to his Ryan self, quiet and mumble-y. I hated when he acted like that.

'Okay, okay. We can go together.' I replied, caving into his blue eyes. Hey, he was pinning me against a dresser, looking up at me… into my eyes, even! You know how bad I am at saying "No" to Ryan!

* * *

_Summer looked at Taylor with more confusion. She didn't know where Taylor was going with this. She pretty much explained that they were getting a __**house **__together, which she didn't know. _

"_Alright, Tay, what does this have to do with a baby? And when did you and Atwood plan to move into a house together?" The questions Summer asked just made Taylor shake her head. _

"_You'll see, you'll see! Just calm down a bit and let me explain what's going on. You'll understand once I finish telling you everything!" She replied a bit quickly, shifting on the bed. She wanted a drink. She had said a lot at that point. Summer just shook her head and bit down on her lip._

"_Well, I have to go pee, be right back." Summer mumbled suddenly, Taylor giggling at her bluntness. Taylor got up and went downstairs, spotting Seth Cohen. She just groaned gently and opened her fridge. She couldn't believe she crushed on him… especially with Ryan around and all. Oh well. She got a glass and poured some water into it. _

_It wasn't exactly fun to talk about the beginning, but she had to make it long a detailed for Summer to enjoy listening to the story. She had to make it detailed, too, Summer deserved to know everything. And by everything, she needed to know __**everything**__. Taylor walked towards her room again, finding Summer there, playing with her nails._

"_Okay, well, are you ready to continue or what?" She asked, suddenly interested in the rest of the story. Taylor nodded gently and took a gulp of her water._

"_Alright…"_

* * *

It didn't really matter how many times I gave Ryan "the look", he was determined to get a house together. Yes, so, with that I'll continue. We were sitting in his new jeep, staring forward at the houses for sale. He wanted to live in Chino, but he also wanted me to be happy and live in a decent house. He drove back to New Port, but on the way we had a little chat.

'Ryan, where did this even come from? This idea?' I asked as he we half way back. My voice startled him a bit, though I'm hoping that he doesn't think my voice has gotten annoying. I guess he could tell what I was thinking, because the smile he gave me answered my "Does he think I'm annoying?" question with a "No".

'I don't know, Tails, (yes, I know Tails is weird, but it's cute) I just thought that pool house was getting a bit too crammed.' He said, shrugging and looking back to the road, his hands firmly on the steering wheel.

'So you want to say goodbye to the pool house? Au revoir, pool house! Konichewa, pool house!' I asked dramatically. He started laughing, causing me to glare at him. He just shook his head and continued to chuckle.

'Oh, Taylor. Konichewa is like "Hi", isn't it?' He laughed, grinning at me. I blushed slightly as he grinned at me. See? I'm always blushing once he grins at me.

'Oh, whatever!' I replied hastily, watching as we neared New Port. I sighed as my home came closer to me. Then I added, 'But honestly, Ryan. Are you willing to let go of all those great memories we shared there?' He looked at me and sighed.

'What about all of those **bad **memories, huh? Marissa? Trey? All that bull I had to deal with. I want to start over. You saved me, Taylor. I just want to start over with you. Not completely, but I want to start over…' Ryan said. His words were so right, though. I just stared at him blankly. It wasn't like Ryan to spill his feelings like that at all.

'Oh God, Ryan. You don't know how much I want you right now.' I mumbled, grinning suggestively at him. He just laughed gently and shook his head, again.

'But really, we have to find a house.' He said, nodding firmly. I just said softly, 'I still want you.' And then the car came to a stop.

* * *

**A/N: **Fun! It wasn't a very big cliff hanger, but… I don't know. It's more like a "hill" hanger.


End file.
